The specific aims of Core M are to: 1. Provide consultation on psychosocial, biomedical factors, clinical factors, and prevention efforts affecting behavioral risk reduction or which impact therapy for HIV. The goal is to work with investigators, students, and fellows in order to develop, implement, and improve new and ongoing HIV research, clinical trials, and HIV treatment; 2. Assist investigators in implementing new and ongoing HIV research. The Core will also focus on recruitment and retention of populations and communities affected by the epidemic, particularly ethnic group members, women, and other vulnerable populations; 3. Facilitate university-wide partnerships among HIV investigators and the other CFAR Cores to facilitate multidisciplinary, bio-behavioral research, and program areas; and review grant applications for CFAR seed funding, or submission to other private, state, or federal institutions. Core faculty offer consultation on factors such as sexual risk taking, the effects of trauma and violence, substance abuse, neurological impairment and coping strategies that affect behavioral adherence to risk reduction strategies for affected and infected populations. Faculty also offer consultation on HIV strategies to improve health promotion in populations living with HIV/AIDS. The faculty have expertise in developing research designs that promote the recruitment and retention of diverse populations. Additionally, Core faculty assist investigators in developing and/or writing components of their grant applications that specifically relate to the expertise of the CFAR faculty member.